Days Gone By
by DesvergonzadaIntergalactica
Summary: La habitación se iba llenando lentamente de cajas. El comienzo del año electivo estaba cada vez más cerca. Los meses se convertían en semanas, y las semanas en días. Cartman se iba a la universidad, y pasarían años antes de que su madre pudiera verlo de nuevo. ADVERTENCIAS: Liartman, no me responsabilizo de traumas permanentes.


**Por favor, no me golpeen. Estoy tan traumada con el simple hecho de conocer la existencia de un fanfic como el que voy a escribir ahora, como seguramente lo deben estar ustedes. No sé de dónde sale mi fijación obsesiva con esta pareja, ni mucho menos sé por qué una vez que me gusta una pareja hetero, tiene que ser tan incorrecta y enfermiza. Pero lo que sí sé es que no hay suficientes fanfics Liartman y no voy a soportarlo más, ¡¿está jodidamente claro?! Ah qué le pasaba ._. En fin, si alguien más quiere contribuir a la noble causa de hacer este mundillo del fandom un lugar mucho más depravado y retorcido, recibirá todo mi sincero apoyo :D! Bleh, que sepan que me abrí una cuenta nueva sólo para publicar esto, aunque creo que los que conozcan mis trabajos en mi cuenta original se darán cuenta de que soy yo (la jodida adicta a los diálogos y a las descripciones superficiales). Presiento que esto será lo más difícil que haga en mi vida, pero me la banco jajaja Ñeee, veamos que sale.**

**Advertencia: Incesto edípico (¿o agripínico? Porque si se supone que es medio unilateral, y "edpípico" viene de Edipo que es exclusivamente de hijo a madre... Bueh, me calmo con los tecnicismos).**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, y menos mal...**

* * *

><p>La habitación se iba llenando lentamente de cajas. El comienzo del año electivo estaba cada vez más cerca. Los meses se convertían en semanas, y las semanas en días. Cartman se iba a la universidad, y pasarían años antes de que su madre pudiera verlo de nuevo. Claro, podría regresar en vacaciones, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.<p>

Liane sabía perfectamente lo que venía después. Terminaría la carrera y se graduaría. Probablemente conocería a alguien en la universidad y se enamoraría. Después venía el casamiento, el niño, la niña, la casa con un patio inmenso, el perro y el auto. Ese era el orden natural pre-establecido de las cosas. Y el concepto de "naturalidad" era tan subjetivo como acusador.

No podía decirle que no quería que se fuera. No tenía la autoridad para eso, aunque fuera su madre. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Es decir, ¿con qué excusa podía pedirle que renunciara a mejores oportunidades y se convirtiera en uno de esos tipos que a los cuarenta años viven en el sótano de la casa de sus padres o algo así?

Pero que no fuera capaz de quejarse y se limitara a morderse la lengua constantemente no significaba que estuviera feliz con la situación. Todo lo contrario. Sentía que su mundo se estaba viniendo prácticamente abajo.

Por dependiente y exagerado que eso sonara, Cartman era lo único que tenía. Sus supuestos amigos sólo pagaban y se iban, y de hecho Jack Tenorman no hubiera sido un caso particularmente especial si no hubiera quedado embarazada. Además, los llamados "hombres de bien" nunca se interesaban en ella, tachándola de puta. Cada persona que aparecía, de una forma u otra, se alejaba. Todo el mundo, excepto él. Tal vez porque nunca tuvo otra opción, y ahora que la tenía, se iría como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque nunca pasó nada, y no debía pasar jamás.

Dolía muchísimo. Sin Eric esperándola para reclamarle por toneladas de comida chatarra, ¿qué motivos tenía para regresar a casa después del trabajo? Si ya de por sí la rutina era pesada. Pero cuando se volvía insoportable, llegaba una llamada de la dirección del colegio diciendo que Cartman había querido empezar un movimiento para exterminar a los judíos o algo por el estilo. Y eso era estresante, pero seguía siendo una maldita motivación que ahora desaparecería completamente. Dieciocho años yéndose a la mierda. Ni siquiera recordaba la vida antes de todo aquello.

Cartman pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la casa. Parecía que, como el verano se terminaba, quería aprovecharlo. Salía con sus amigos, regresaba para comer algo, y luego salía de nuevo. Así todo el día, todos los días, hasta que el tiempo se agotó.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, salvo por los muebles. Nada de ropa ni sábanas. Ni siquiera el colchón sobre la cama. Cartman estaba asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada y de que el sapo Clyde estaba perfectamente escondido en su mochila, de modo que nadie pudiera notar que aún conservaba un peluche.

Liane golpeó a la puerta antes de entrar, aunque ya estuviera abierta y sólo lo hiciera para avisar, porque no esperó por ningún permiso.

—Ya te vas—dijo. Se notaba que quería hacerlo sonar como una pregunta, aunque se oyó como una afirmación.

—Mhm—asintió él, terminando de cerrar la última maleta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la estación?

—No hace falta, má. El padre de Stan nos va a llevar a todos.

—Oh, qué amable de su parte. Aunque de todas formas no me hubiera molestado hacerlo. Ya sabes que no me molesta ayudar, ¿cierto?—comenzaba a quebrarse gradualmente.

—¿Estás bien?—esta vez sí le prestó más atención que a su equipaje.

—S-sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué debería no estarlo? Todo marcha...—sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y acercárselo a la cara—. Todo marcha según la norma, ¿no?

—Por favor, no me digas que eres una de esas madres que lloran cuando sus hijos se van a la universidad—hizo un intento por sonar cínico y desinteresado, pero sí se preocupaba.

—P-para nada, calabacín. No se trata de eso—se limpió un par de lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

—No estoy llorando, tesoro.

—Sí estás llorando, mamá.

Entonces se destrozó, y dejó de esforzarse en disimular lo mal que se sentía. Cartman intentó acercarse para consolarla, pero ella no se lo permitió, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Mamá, no entiendo qué te pasa.

—Yo tampoco—dudó un poco antes de decir lo siguiente—. Ya no me llames así, por favor.

—¿Eh? ¿D-de qué hablas?

—No importa. Apresúrate, no hagas esperar a tus amigos.

—Esos idiotas pueden esperar. Sólo explícame qué diablos sucede.

—Escucha, yo...

—Voy a llamarte cuando llegue. Todos los días. Voy a escribirte y a enviarte fotografías. Y en vacaciones, voy a regresar a casa. Lo prometo, no hace falta que...

—Te quiero, Eric.

—Yo también te quiero. Pero tengo que...

—No. Quiero decir que—tomó aire—, realmente te quiero.

Cartman había crecido muchísimo, de manera que ahora él era más alto y ella tenía que pararse en puntas de pie para quedar a su altura. Cuando lo hizo esta vez, Eric asumió que era sólo para darle un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre. Pero no fue así.

Liane se abrazó a su cuello, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le besó. En los labios. No fue algo demasiado extenso o profundo, pero seguía siendo un beso que no debería estar pasando. Fue tan superficial y corto, que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando se separaron, demoró un poco en salir del shock.

—Eh...—no tenía idea de qué decirle y casi sentía ganas de vomitar. O de ponerse a llorar. O de salir corriendo.

Ella no iba a levantar la mirada, sabía que no había justificación alguna para lo que había hecho. No podía entender de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para obedecer al impulso. Llevaba conteniéndose desde un par de años después de que Cartman entrara en la adolescencia. Sólo tenía que aguantar diez minutos más, él se iría, empezaría a vivir su propia vida y con la distancia seguramente ella podría apagar ese sentimiento enfermizo. Pero no se contuvo, y lo arruinó todo.

—¿E-estás enamorada de mí o algo así?—preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No puedo responderte a eso—contestó entre sollozos—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Desde cuando?

—N-no estoy segura. Creo que... desde que cumpliste quince años. Tal vez un poco antes.

—Carajo, esto está muy jodido...

—No quería que lo supieras así.

—Es que yo tampoco quería saberlo así. Dios, ni siquiera quería saberlo. Desearía no haberme enterado.

—Perdóname.

—Desde los quince. Eso es... Tres años. Tres malditos años y quizás un poco más. Mierda, me paseaba en calzoncillos por la casa como si viviera solo y nunca me dijiste nada...

—Espera, no soy una depravada en ese sentido.

—Durante todo ese tiempo has estado mintiéndome.

—Nunca te he mentido.

—Ocultabas cosas.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

Realmente tenía que hacerlo, y ese momento tan incómodo que creyó que nunca llegaría era la prueba más clara de ello.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no cualquier otro? Hay tantos tipos que piensan que eres bonita y... ¿Justamente yo? ¿Por qué?

—N-no lo sé. Es sólo que...

—Pero... Argh, ni siquiera le gusto a las chicas. Nunca le gusté a nadie. La gente simplemente no se fija en mí.

—Por eso funcionamos bien. No tengo idea de por qué nadie se fija en ti, pero el punto es que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y...

—Funcionábamos bien porque tú actuabas como madre y yo actuaba como hijo. Pensé que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con eso. Hasta hace cinco minutos.

—Yo...

—Abusaste de mi confianza.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Tengo que irme. Los idiotas se irán sin mí si los hago esperar—tomó sus maletas y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Espera, Eric.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estamos bien?

Era la pregunta más estúpida del universo. Obviamente no. Jamás volverían a estarlo. Cartman nunca volvería a confiar en ella, y ese pensamiento tan evidente le aterrorizaba. Por eso necesitaba cuestionar algo tan ridículamente lógico.

—¿Crees que algún día voy a poder olvidar esto?—ahora sí estaba a punto de dejar que la angustia lo venciera.

Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. Había cometido el peor error de su vida, y la parte más horrible, era que probablemente también le había arruinado la vida a Eric. Nunca lo olvidaría. Quién sabe que clase de secuelas emocionales podría dejarle algo así. Tal vez desarrollaría alguna especie de fobia al hecho de encariñarse con la gente, o una distorsión de la percepción de la línea que separa un tipo de sentimientos del otro. Esto tenía que afectarlo de alguna manera.

Cartman hizo su mejor esfuerzo por forzar una sonrisa compasiva, pero sólo logró que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran un poco, ya que se sentía demasiado devastado. Pero aún así no quería hacerla sentirse mal. Bueno, no había mucho que pudiera hacer cuando él mismo se estaba sintiendo como la mierda por toda esta situación, pero podía intentarlo. De cualquier manera, ya se iba a la universidad. Serían cuatro años lejos del pueblo, y cuando terminara, podía elegir no regresar. Aunque estaba seguro de que jamás querría regresar a esa casa.

—Sí. Estamos bien—dijo queriendo sonar tranquilo—. Adiós, ma-... Liane.

Y se fue. Ella se quedó parada allí hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. Tenía miedo de salir de la habitación y que él hubiera olvidado algo, de modo que tendrían que volver a verse. No podría soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Eric no llamó al llegar. Ni ningún otro día. Tampoco escribió ni envió fotografías. Ni hablar de regresar a casa durante las vacaciones. Liane en cierto modo esperaba que lo hiciera, pero esa parte racional de su cerebro, que durante tres años tuvo el control y al perderlo durante unos pocos segundos mandó todo al diablo, le indicó que eso no pasaría. Ni ahora, ni nunca.<p>

Finalmente pasaron cuatro años. Cuando ya se había cansado, cuando estaba completamente resignada, llegó el correo. Un sobre común y corriente. Se sentó en el sofá con calma y lo abrió. Sólo era una imagen. Un grupo de jóvenes vestidos iguales, con una túnica negra y un birrete del mismo color. Y casi en el medio, levantando un diploma orgullosamente con una sonrisa, aparecía Cartman. Al reverso de la fotografía, habían unas pocas palabras escritas.

_"Hoy: graduado en ciencias empresariales. Mañana: propietario de KFC. Gracias por todo."_

* * *

><p><strong>DAT END re Eleanor &amp; Park (?) jajajaja. Gracias a mi señora esposa por ayudarme con el título, a sabiendas de que yo soy una mierda titulando cosas XD. Es curioso porque llevo meses tratando de escribir un Liartman, y pasé del bloqueo máximo debido a la vergüenza, a terminar esta mierda en tres días xD! Lamento si alguien tiene arena en la vagina, pero creo que cualquier persona que mire South Park, sabe de antemano que son madre e hijo, y si el incesto le toca los huevos, puede perfectamente abstenerse de leer. No me importa si la gente me odia ahora, porque Liartman es una pareja con mucho potencial que merece mucha más atención y menos asco del que recibe. No entiendo por qué, si en el fandom de Gravity Falls el Pincest es tan normal (me re gusta), y por estos lares hay algunos Kenny x Karen super mega kawaii, Liartman es la peor y más depravada porquería del universo. I mean, sé que el incesto edípico se trata con un poco más de delicadeza que el incesto entre hermanos, pero no creo que sea justo. No estoy a favor del incesto, es decir, yo no lo cometería ni loca, pero respeto a cualquier persona que esté de acuerdo. Esto es ficción. Si algún día vuelvo a escribir Liartman y lo pongo con las edades canon, también diré que es sólo ficción, porque en el caso de la pedofilia estoy totalmente en contra y es algo que habría que erradicar. Pero esto no es la vida real y creo que cualquiera que me conozca sabe perfectamente la clase de persona que soy, lo que pienso de cada tema polémico de manera particular, y la separación absoluta que hago entre la ficción y la realidad. Las drogas son malas, ¿mmmkay? Ah re. En serio, cálmense con la arena en la vagina. Liartman es caguai, punto. Gracias por leer :3<strong>


End file.
